Van Vanguard
Van Vanguard (バンバンガード Ban Banguado) or better know as The Preta Path (プレッタパス Pureta Pasu) or Sin of Pride (プライドの罪 Puraido no Tsumi) is one of the Seven Paths and a Earth, Wind and Iron Make mage. With his powers, he can suck out the enemy magic essence empowering himself. He believes that one days, people shall have a king. Appearance Also, despite looking so young, he has an old voice. Due to the sacrifices, Van managed to absorb various entities, feeding himself and becoming more and more young. His magic are vastly increased to the point of defying natural order by resurrecting those whose souls he absorbed, fire tremendous energy blasts in front of him or from above, to control the weather, as evidenced when he creates and manipulates a tornado with his Wind Magic. Personality He is dark, foreboding, and has great confidence in all of his plans. Van is also cold, pitiless and believes that everyone around him are nothing but tools to be used as part of his plans. His thirst for power seems to be the only thing more important to him than his subordinates, noted when he does not hesitate to abandon one of em in exchange for resupplying his Magic Source or to absorb another one into his body to resupply it. Despite his normally calm, calculating personality, he is shown to be extremely excited when his plans finally come together, showing a wicked evil side to his personality. When seen for the first and revealing his true form, he is often seen with a grin. Relationships History Synopsis Abilites and Powers Earth-Make: This magic is cast by saying "Earth Make" and then what the caster wants to make. This can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. This is the easiest of the Element Maker Magics to use as the caster simply channels their magical energy into the ever present ground and manipulates and molds it to fit their needs. Iron-Make: This allows Van to create objects made out of iron, as the name indicates. His usage varies from offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. A miscellaneous use of is fixing any metal-based object, by eliminating any rust that exists on the surface. Van also gain control over magnetism of metals only. Path Release: This are an special aura created around Van, allowing him to absorve magics. The aura doesn't ressemble any entitie itself, but is invisible. Van is able to let attacks go through him and then emprison enemies body, so by sucking their magic essence. The attack doesn't need to be elemental to be absorved, if physical, Van just grabs the opponent and suck their life. This is his manifestation of the Path of Preta. Sin Release: This attack makes the user itself a perfect human, by simply making him the most perfect in body and mind human. This is like making him a super star, so attacks can't reach him, he simply rejects the attacks, re-sending them to the attacker. Van can also become more young and more beautiful, becoming the pride itself. This is his manifestation of the Sin of Pride and it lasts for only five minutes. After said time, he can't use it for the next hours. Gallery Preta Path.png|Van shows off his Path of Preta. Pride Sin.jpg|Van rejuvenates using his Sin of Pride. Trivia *He's based off of Father from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Seven Paths